Broken Skylark
by SugarDizz
Summary: You were caught in a place you shouldn't be in: TYL!Hibari's room. He's keeping a secret from you, and you don't know what it is, but it's infuriating you. HibarixReader, fluff, OOC Hibari. Requested by a friend, so not my idea/storyline. R&R!


"What are you doing, herbivore?" His deep, throaty voice sent shivers down your spine. You could feel him standing behind you, pressed up against your backside.

"Hibird flew in here and led me to the cabinet, and tried opening the door…" You explained, swallowing nervously.

"Get out."

"B-but, what's in the cabinet-"

"Get out," he repeated, cutting you off. "I don't want to see you outside of your room." The words rolled maliciously off his tongue.

"No," you replied.

"I said, don't leave your room."

"And I said, no." You turned around to face him, glaring up at the skylark, only to be surprised when the look on his face was a mixture of pain and anger.

"I will bite you to fucking death." He growled, slamming his tonfa into your arm to chase you away. When you didn't budge, he glowered at you.

You gulped and quickly shuffled out of the room, a whimper on your lips. The face he made when glanced at him before you left was so cold, and it made your heart ache. This Hibari wasn't the one you had gotten to know the past two weeks in the Vongola base. Even if he was the older version of the Hibari you knew in Namimori, he was still acting fucking cold. And now your arm was fucking bruised.

"[Name]-chan! Watch out!" A voice called out right before you crashed into an opening door and fell onto your ass.

"Fuck! Who the fuck opened the fucking door?" You cussed, rubbing your bottom.

"Haha, are you okay?" Yamamoto chuckled, crouching down to your level and reaching a hand towards you. You grabbed it, and he pulled you up.

"Just fucking peachy," you groaned, turning to find the culprit that had caused your tumble.

"Hahi! Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, [Name]-san!" Haru squealed in fear.

"It's okay," you grumbled, looking away and walking off. Yamamoto shrugged at Haru, and chased after you.

"[Name]-chan! Is something wrong?" Yamamoto asked, falling into step beside you. He slung his arm around your shoulder, slowing you down to a walking pace.

"Nothing, Yamamoto," you mumbled, letting him pull you closer. You settled into the space under his arm, and the two of you wandered around the base for a bit.

"Are you sure?" He finally asked, his head leaning against yours.

"Uhuh," you replied, coming to a stop in front of his room.

"Want to lie down for a bit, [Name]-chan?" Yamamoto grinned, not giving you time to reply as he pulled you into his room.

"Of course, your bed is comfier than my stupid futon." You gave a yawn, plopping onto his neatly made bed. He laughed and lay down next to you, resting his arm over your stomach.

"Do you want to talk now?" Yamamoto asked, glancing at her from half-lidded eyes.

"No, stupid Yama-kun," you hissed, burying your face into his neck and letting your best friend comfort you without knowing what was wrong. His calloused hand rubbed up and down your back and his chin kept your head tucked underneath it.

"Fine by me, just don't leave while I'm asleep again, [Name]-chan," he whispered before yawning and closing his eyes.

"Stupid Hibari-san…" you mumbled to yourself, assuming Yamamoto was asleep. He listened silently, feigning sleep. "You're a fucking asshole, you stupid mother fucking bastard. You're so fucking bipolar, and I hate you when you treat me like a little girl. I fucking love you, and you can't see it. Stupid, stupid Hibari…"

"So that's what's bothering you!" Yamamoto grinned, giving you a scare.

"Jesus mother fucking Christ! I thought you were asleep!" You yelped, sitting up and slamming your head against the top of the bunk bed. "Shit!" You screamed, rubbing your head.

"Haha, be careful!" He laughed, pulling you down and kissing your forehead. "Don't worry; I'm sure Hibari-san has his reasons for what he does. After all, he does care about you."

"… Are you sure?" You whispered into Yamamoto's chest, tears threatening to spill down your face.

"Definitely, [Name]-chan. Now, go to sleep, and we'll figure something out when you wake up, okay?" Yamamoto reassured, tucking you in and kissing your nose. "I have to go, I think Tsuna's looking for me, but I'll be back, okay?"

"Mm," you replied, burying your face into the pillow that smelled of Yamamoto.

* * *

You woke up suddenly when the door was slammed open by none other than Lambo.

"Nyahaha! [Name]-chan will play with Lambo-san!" He declared, hopping on top of you and laughing manically. He had a grape lollipop in one hand, and had your hair in the other. He pulled the hand with your hair in it, and you yelped and got up.

"Okay, okay! I'll play with Lambo!" You yelled, flinging him off of you and getting out of Yamamoto's bed.

"Lambo! Don't bother [Name]-san!" Tsuna screamed, scurrying in and gathering the little cow-print boy into his arms. "Sorry, [Name]-san, he just woke up from his nap."

"Oh, don't sweat it, so did I," you deadpanned before walking out the door and back to your side of the base.

* * *

"Herbivore."

"Hibari-san," you acknowledged before walking straight past him and towards your room.

"Where were you?" He asked, causing you to stop walking.

"The other side of the base, sleeping." You didn't turn around, but you didn't start walking away again, either.

"You have a futon in your room, herbivore," he stated, his back facing you as well.

"Sure I do, but I can actually walk after waking up in Yamamoto's bed," you retorted, crossing your arms against your chest.

"What are you implying, herbivore?"

"That fucking Yamamoto is better than being in my room, sleeping on the fucking ground," you hissed, completely aware of the sexual innuendo of your statement. Hibari said nothing and turned around to look at you. "I mean, it's not like you fucking care or anything, but I thought we were actually fucking friends after these past few weeks. I thought you actually gave a fucking shit about me, but I was obviously, so painstakingly wrong about that. Who the fuck keeps someone they care about locked up in a stupid room with a horrible bed?"

"Herbivore," his voice warned you to shut up, but you would start bawling if you did, so you continued.

"You fucking hit me with that stupid tonfa, too! Why the fuck would you do that? I couldn't even fucking defend myself, and you're supposed to be the adult! You stupid fucking skylark, you infuriate me! You make me want to slap you and kick you, and just make you scream and cry like you do to me!" You screamed, striding away as fast as you could without breaking into a full out sprint.

He stood there, staring at your retreating figure. Strangely, there was an ache in his heart.

"[Name]-san," a knock sounded at the door to your room.

"Fuck off." You threw a book at the stupid shoji screen Hibari had chosen.

"It's Tetsuya," he said, knocking again.

"And I'm pissed off. Now fuck off, before I kill you!" You screamed.

"I'll leave your dinner here, [Name]-san. Please don't starve yourself," he said as he slid the door open carefully. Unwounded, he gave you a sad smile before finally leaving you to yourself.

You groaned inwardly: he had made you your favourite sushi. Unwillingly, you trudged over to the tray and picked it up, sniffing it before popping one into your mouth.

"Fuck, it's good," you whined, stuffing your face until there were none left. Looking back at the tray, you noticed a note. '_Hibari-san made you sushi._'

"Fucking hell! How am supposed to stay angry at him when he fucking goes and does this?" You scream, hurling the stupid plate across the room. It was about to hit the door before it slid open, and missed the person by a millimeter.

"… [Name]," Hibari said, walking in and sliding the door closed behind him.

"What, so now we're on a first name basis?" You snapped, crossing your arms. He stayed silent as he walked towards you and knelt down in front of you.

"Your eyes are red, [Name]." He cupped your chin in his hand and looked at you closely, like he was examining you. The look in his eye was different from before. It wasn't cold or angry, but instead, there was a sadness in them that you couldn't begin to understand.

"Only because of you, stupid Hibari," you grumbled, pulling your chin away from his hand. He didn't loosen his grip, but he didn't tighten it either. You just sat there, staring at each other. Soon enough, he dropped his hand from your chin, but your eyes didn't leave each other.

"Stop staring at me," he commanded.

You didn't reply. Instead, you slid your arms around his neck and pulled him close. "What if I want to stare at you, Hibari?" You whispered into his neck.

"You're not allowed to," he muttered, resting his hands at the small of your back.

"I'm sorry for going into your room without permission, Hibari," you mumbled, quiet as you breathed in his scent.

"Hn," was his reply as he pulled you up and took your hand in his. You looked at him curiously, but he didn't say anything as he led you out of your room and back into the halls. You shrugged nonchalantly and let him take you wherever he wanted to take you.

"Where are we going, Hibari?" You asked, squeezing his fingers lightly.

"I'm giving you an explanation, [Name]." He opened the door to his room for you before following you inside.

"What're you explaining to me?" You tilted your head slightly, curious as to what he was talking about. He brought you to the cabinet that stood against the middle of the far wall in his room and opened the two doors, only to reveal a collection of photographs of the future you and him. There were photos of you and him in a multitude of places, like the Sakura festival, the park, in front of Namimori Middle, your graduation day, and countless other events in both of your lives. There were also some framed photos: one of the future you in a wedding gown and Hibari in a white suit, and your arms were wrapped around each other. Hibari was actually smiling, just a small smile, in most of the photos. There was also a silver wedding ring placed in front of the photo of you in a wedding gown. Set in the middle of the wedding ring were 3 diamonds, the middle being the largest and two of the same size on either side of it, and it was encrusted with small purple gemstones surrounding it in a cloud-like formation. It was truly breathtaking, and you had tears forming in your eyes just looking at it. You moved onto the last photograph on the shelf: the photo was of you with a big smile on your face, dressed in your wedding gown, so beaming with life and happiness. In front of this photo, which was placed in the middle, was a cup of tea and a small plate with three pieces of your favourite sushi on it.

"Do you understand, [Name]?" Hibari whispered hoarsely, his head slightly bowed.

"D-does this mean I died… in this future?" You feel tears streaking down your cheek as you turned to face Hibari. He gave a slight nod, and you threw your arms around him and collapsed into the warmth that was the broken skylark.

"You were on a mission with me two years ago, around this time, and we got split up in an explosion. I heard your screams, but by the time I had gotten there, the enemy had already shot you." He buried his face into your neck, and you could feel the moistness of his tears against your skin.

"Did you hear my last words?"

"You told me you loved me, and that I made you the happiest woman alive."

"How long were we married for?"

"Four years, [Name]."

"Was I happy?" You whisper against his soft hair, rubbing his back as he trembled.

"You were very happy, as far as I was concerned. You loved me, and I loved you, and I was happy, too." You smiled at this. You knew Hibari wasn't comfortable sharing things like this, so you dropped the questions and you two stood there for what seemed like forever.

"Is one of the rings you wear your wedding ring, Hibari?" You ask, stroking his hair softly.

"No," he replied, and your heart dropped a little. He motioned to the shelf of the cabinet, and you saw his silver wedding band, sitting next to your wedding ring. You smiled softly and lowered the two of you down to the ground, the broken skylark resting his head in your lap as you continued to stroke his hair and comfort him.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, flying circles around the both of you. "[Name]! [Name]!" Hibird continued. "Love! Love!"

You laughed softly, opening your palm to allow Hibird to settle onto his and nestle against your warm, soft hand. You pressed your lips to the small yellow bird's feathers, and whispered, "You're so right about that."


End file.
